


Dreams Tonight

by det395



Series: antisocialites watch a wilting flower [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, unemployed tho lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/det395/pseuds/det395
Summary: “Think about how good it will be if we wait,” he whispers.timestamp forantisocialites watch a wilting flower- takes place shortly after chapter 15 while taking care of Bear, or y'know just enjoy the out of context flirting
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: antisocialites watch a wilting flower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670329
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: phandomficfests: escape from reality





	Dreams Tonight

“You take Thor,” Phil says. His eyes are closed so Dan stares fondly as he nuzzles into the pillow. His hand rests gently on Bear’s side. Dan cooked them massive vegan burritos for dinner and now Phil is declaring a food coma.

Phil and Bear mirror each other right now, four giant chaotic limbs branching out from three awkwardly long legs that Bear needs to grow into. 

“Oh, I’m your slave now? Dinner and your chores?”

“Psh, no. You’re Thor’s slave.”

“Am I? That’s why I’m here? So you just get to cuddle Bear for the next two weeks?” Thor stares up at him with big eyes, sitting squat right near the door. 

Dog-sitting Bear as he heals turns out to be the easiest job he’s ever had. A lot of naps, a lot of pats, a lot of cooing.

“You’re just jealous,” Phil says. He peaks through one eye and smirks at Dan. Dan makes an effort to give him his most exasperated look but the smile won’t leave his face.

Phil smiles wide then hides his face, moving half on his stomach.

Dan’s a bit ashamed to admit how long he stares at Phil’s ass in those thin pyjama pants, that angle with his knees sinking into the bed. He tilts his head and nods appreciatively, his throat a bit dry.

“Alright, fine. For you. But I expect you to have some wine ready when I get back home,” Dan says, finally turning away.

-

Dan reaches out to hold Phil’s wine glass steady. He doesn’t trust Phil's unsteady hands, not on these white sheets. Phil pulls it away from Dan’s reach and takes a large sip, then groans as he twists his back and sets it on the side table.

He immediately returns to his spot, laying right in front of Dan with that smile. He doesn’t say anything.

“Phil,” Dan snorts. “You stopped right in the middle of your story.”

“Oh, right. Where was I? So we were getting frisky,” he bobs his head back and forth suggestively, “and I was a little nervous maybe, first time, right? He was, like, hovering over me, then all of a sudden he screams! He pulls back and Buffy’s on his back, scratching him up to save me! He literally bled. It looked like sexy scratches, but it was  _ not _ sexy scratches.”

Dan shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

“You asked! What was your first time like?”

Dan sips at his red wine first, angered at the effort it takes to lift his head up.

“No sexy scratches, that’s for sure,” he says. 

“Why are you giving me that look? You jealous?” Phil smiles.

“No,” Dan says, but he is. He smiles anyway, there’s something else burning in his gut, it takes away any  _ really _ bad feelings.

“When we—” Phil raises his eyebrows once, “—you might get an animal attacking you. They’re quite protective of me, you know.”

“When we what, Phil?” He asks, biting the tip of his tongue to stop a laugh. 

“When—” Phil drops his head to the sheets and laughs, a messy, guttural sound. The jealousy is gone. Here Dan is, seeing Phil as drunk as he ever has, and he’s getting that full attention.

“Hm?” He eggs on.

“What?” Phil feigns innocence. His face is red, even when it’s barely illuminated by the screen of their paused movie.

Dan reaches for his wine glass again, it’s practically muscle memory now. He really doesn’t want to check what time it is.

“Maybe you’ll have sexy scratches for another reason,” Phil says.

He chokes, dribbling right onto the sheets.

“Dan! Well, this is your bed anyway.”

He gently puts his wine glass back to safety, chuckling. He’s having a moment where life feels absurd and he fucking loves it. He wipes off his chin.

“I can come sleep in your bed instead,” he says.

“Sober-Dan would be very unhappy with that.”

Phil pushes up and leans on his elbow. He looks down at Dan and leans in, staring at his lips. Dan can feel it in his gut, in where he’s half-hard under the sheets, and he thinks if Phil keeps moving in he won’t have the self-control to stop. But Phil stops and stares unashamedly between his lips and his eyes. He stares back, at the heart shape of those lips, at the dilated pupils that share so much.

“He wouldn’t be, yeah,” Dan sighs, closing his eyes and breathing in and out. He opens his eyes again and Phil is still staring down at him.

“Soon,” Dan says, somewhat to himself. “Think about how good it will be if we wait,” he whispers.

Phil raises his eyebrows and nods. “It will be great. I know it,” he agrees.

“I’m taking you on a date first, though. You get to see the best of this,” he smiles, wondering if it’s charming or just a side effect of his tipsy confidence.

Phil doesn’t make fun of him like Dan expects. He drops his head down right above Dan’s shoulder and breathes in heavily. Dan can tell he’s exhausted, and he feels his own tiredness down to his bones, but he’s really liking tonight. He doesn’t think he can stave off sleep much longer.

He's really doing it, though. He's waiting, he's enjoying each day, all this time with Phil. His lease doesn't start for another week-and-a-half, and Phil's still applying to jobs. He doesn't know when he'll have a time that's so blissful and relaxing again, where he can read books with a cat in his lap while Phil sends in applications, or cuddle on the couch to rewatch movies. He gets to indulge in take-out and the wine Phil's parents buy for him on holidays. He gets to walk around the park like a real dog owner, and, well, he gets to flirt with Phil every day. The future is certain, he has a date to look forward to. 

Eventually. When he's ready. Right now, this is perfect.

“Don’t leave. Stay here, just for tonight. I won’t try anything,” Dan says, promising himself. 

Phil scoots closer and hugs him. He’s filled with exhaustion and desire, but he’ll take these daydreams for now. He crosses his legs under the sheet, nudging a lump that is probably a dog at the foot of the bed and grabs Phil’s hand to hold while he drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](https://det395.tumblr.com/post/613130847373213696/dreams-tonight)


End file.
